Me eh enamorado de ti(Kirihaxlectora)
by nikoru.abrham78
Summary: Nikoru hashimoto la peor "enemiga" de kiriha o según él por su desagradable primer encuentro con él paso de él Tiempo, él se entera de sus sentimientos además de que la chica es hija de unos de los dioses de él digital world


**_Hola...soy nueva en esto...eh escribido antes pero en otra app en wattpad...bueno esta fue mi primera historia alli pero aca la modificare_**

 ** _Los personajes de digimon Xros Wars no me pertenecen le pertenecen a toei animation_**

 ** _Los unicos personajes que me pertenecen son Nikoru Keitsuro Kurogane y HaruBueno solo espero que les guste comenten ...solo den me sus opiniones_**

La joven de 13 años de edad de cabellos rosas con mechas azules corria por las calles,llegando tarde al instituto mas exigente de tokio, se maldecia asi misma por llegar tarde el primer dia de clases despues de los cambios de salones.

Unos segundos despues llega a la puerta de el instituto agotada, cuando mira su celular eran las 8:00 en punto no llegaba tarde se dio cuenta que sus hermanos le habian jugado una broma, no cualquiera una mala broma para ella suspiro rendida,prefirio adentrarse en el instituto para poder sentarse en su pupitre.

 _-¡¿¡¿Estupidos que son esos tres y son los mayores!?!?-_ piensa suspirando- Estupidos -murmura agotada

Correr media ciudad para llegar al colegio no era nada lindo,despues de tanto pensar se recosto en su pupitre al lado de la ventana mirando aquella mañana de dia lunes sonrie para si misma ya que para ella era un dia importante...o al menos eso esperaba,sin saber lo que le esperaba ese dia

Suspiro resignada e miro a sus compañeros que entraban, no era muy sociable por el simple echo de que sentia que no pertenecia alli,aunque era verdad por una pequeña parte

-Buenos dias Niko-Chan- Saluda un moreno de ojos griceaseo

-Buenos dias Taiki-Kun-Sonrie esta - Como fue tu vacaciones?-Pregunta

El moreno le sonrie levemente, demostrandole una sonrisa sincera ala pelirosa de ojos jade,la cual sonrie al ver aquella sonrisa de su amor platonico con un pequeño sonrojo

-Muy bien y tu pequeña niko?-Le sonrie el castaño- _con hunters pupilos y digimon_

-Que sea enana no significa que sea niña-Hace berrinches tiernos sonrojada-Muy mal soporte las bromas de mis hermanos amados -Con una sonrisa sarcastica- _Casi me mata mi propio digimon...por la culpa de mi padre-_ Piensa

\- Ya veo...pero te quieren eso no lo dudes-le sonrie - Me alegra terminar en la misma clase que vos

-Lo mism-Interrumpida por sus hermanos que entran dezlizando la puerta

Tres chicos rubios entran uno mas alto que los otros dos de ojos verde claro,con un semblante preocupado con mechas rosas,llevando una remera amarilla el pelo corto rapado a los costados unos jeans negros con unas converse,el de medio entra con un buzo celeste el pelo revoltoso ojos chocolates jeans gris oscuro y unas zapatillas negras,por ultimo el mas bajo de la misma estatura que la pelirosa cabellos rubios con mechas rosas en su pelo largo camisa gris ,jeans azules con unas zapatillas beiges.

Los tres buscan con la mirada a la menor la cual los miraba diciendo ¿ahora que?, hablando con taiki su "amor", los tres corren hacia ella sabiendo lo que le haria en la casa

-HERMANA !!-chillan asustados abrazandola mientras la tiraban al piso-Estamos en problemas...Aeee!!!

-QUE LE HICIERON AEEE-chilla enojada- Ahora mismo que paso con mi digimon...?

\- **_P-Pues cuando desperto nos pregunto donde estabas_** \- Habla mental mente Kei el mas alto de los rubios mirandola

- ** _Le dijimos de la broma...que se corrompio...-_** Dice haru temblando telepaticamente

- ** _Ahora destroza media ciudad_** \- Dice kuro serio mirandola mientras le decia telepaticamente

-MIERDA!!!-chilla y sale corriendo

\- Que sucedio?-Pregunta taiki muy preocupado

-Nada kudou-Dicen los tres con un semblante serio

- **Pss taiki** \- Murmura shoutmon desde el interior de el xros louder- **Hay un digimon lo siento...**

Taiki agarra con cuidado el xros louder sin que lo vieran,saliendo corriendo de el lugar cuando corria ve a kiriha y nene caminando

\- HAY UN DIGIMON ACA DEBEMOS IR-chilla el general corriendo

-En el mundo humano?-Dice nene mirando a kiriha

\- Al parecer vamos-Dice desinteresado

En la zona norte de tokio

La pelirosa estaba agotada de tanto correr estaba preocupada por su compañero, ellos son muy unidos su lazo es fuerte, cuando llega ve a aegioschusmon destrozando la ciudad

-AEGIOMON!!-grita llorando- Para por favor aca estoy - le dice

\- Esa voz...Niko-Se da la vuelta mirando a su compañera

-METALGREYMON GIGABLASTER!!-Grita una persona apareciendo atacando al digimon

El digimon estaba por esquivar pero otro ataque le llega,por parte de omnishoutmon y sparrowmon, desconcertandolo

-NO LO ATAQUEN!!-se mete la pelirosa en el medio-ES MI COMPAÑERO!!-Saca su xros louder-Soy una general la general de Heart Divine

-Como sabemos que no eres enemiga-Dice el rubio mirandola

-NIKORU!?!-grita taiki sorprendido

La pelirosa se sorprende al oir la voz de aquella persona,mira a taiki seria con lagrimas en frente de aegioschusmon sorprendida en shock

-T-Taiki-Murmura con su xros louder acariciando a aegioschusmon

-N-Niko-Murmura el digimon desmayandose

-Yo no me fio-Murmura kiriha- Eres del heart divine

El digimon aparece en su etapa infantil insconsiente con muchas heridas,Omni shoutmon al ver a la pelirosa con un dije de sol y luna que vio se sorprende

- ** _Es la de la profecia...-_** Piensa OmniShoutmon mirandola- Taiki ¿la conoces?

-Si, es ella la que te hable-Dice el castaño con un pequeño sonrojo-No sabia que era la general Turquesa

-Es hashimoto-Murmura nene sorprendida

La idol cuando termino su gira mundial y empezo a ir junto a kiriha e taiki, al mismo instituto que ellos, la pelirosa le dio la bienvenida a la clase

2-B,Ademas sabia quien era en el digimundo.

Kiriha e Nikoru se miraban mutuamente a muerte, no sabian por que se miraban pero en estos habia empezado una pequeña rivalidad

-No me fio de ti -Musita kiriha enojado- Eres pelirosa no fuiste tu la causante de aquella vez en el digimundo junto la ayuda de la mini emperadora -Es interrumpido

-NO LA METAS EN ESTO ELLA TU QUE SABES DE AYELEN!!!-le grita enojada- No acuses si no tienes evidencias o pruebas que eh sido yo ademas-Rie ironicamente-El heart divine ayuda a los dioses si anduvimos en el pademonio fue por una mision entiendes generalcito de quinta o CENICIENTA !!

-Lo admitiste y si la tengo -Murmura el rubio- unos de mi aliados la vio no te creo-Le dice frio

-Tch-Dice la pelirosa para darse vuelta- _Ae...debo salvarte...-_ Piensa caminando

-metalgreymon gigablaster a ella-Murmura el rubio

El digimon apunta a la chica sin que los demas se dieran cuenta, e ataca provocando una explosion con humo, cuando esta se esparce se deja ver a un dragon chino alrededor de la pelirosa herido protegiendola.

Los generales miraron su xros louder para saber que digimon era

-Majiramon-Lee taiki-Etapa Perfeccionado es un dragon sagrado,es uno de los doce devas y uno de las 4 bestias sagradas de el digimundo

-Asi que tiene tipo datos santos-Dice nene sorprendida

\- Una de las cuatro bestias sagradas?-Tragan Sparrowmon e Shoutmon

-Por eso es tan creida-Dice kiriha

-El creido eres tu-Dice la chica parandose-Eres un cobarde atacarme cuando estaba de espalda que tus padres nunca te enseñaron a encarar a las personas -Dice enojada guardando a elecmon- Al parecer no ya que atacaste como un cobarde

-Ja !! Al parecer al fin alguien con quien puedo concordar sobre el rubiales-Dice shoutmon

-Shoutmon no eches mas leña al fuego-Le dice nene mirandolo divertida

-heee chicos no peleen-Habla taiki

-Me dijiste cobarde?-Le dice kiriha enojado

-Si O estas sordo ricitos de oro?-Le dice enojada

-Nikoru-Habla Majiramon-Vamonos tus hermanos nos esperan-La agarra y se van

Kiriha estaba muy enojado, por las palabras anteriores de la pelirosa, el un cobarde pues la chica se equivocaba ,por un lado pero por otro queria destruirla hasta hacerle pedir piedad,Taiki empezo a regañar a kiriha pero como el rubio no le oia estaba inerte en sus pensamientos .

 ** _Emm espero que les haya gustado ...bueno eso es todo si les gusto diganme asi continuo este es el primer cap!!_**

 ** _adios_**


End file.
